It is now known to provide a moulded plastic article which is formed to provide louvres which are shaped so as to provide shade but at the same time vision through a rear window of a motor vehicle for the driver, and such an article is attached to locate across the external face of such a rear window of a vehicle.
The attachment of such an article is difficult.
A first difficulty is that a conventional method of attachment includes the location of clips effectively permanently secured around a periphery of the moulded article which clips have a tongue which is adapted to fit beneath a resilient surround of the rear window of the motor vehicle.
The moulded articles for economic reasons are formed from plastic sheet which can be prone to twisting and bending and this can result in the clips being very easily dislodged from a fixing location between the surrounding rubber and the outer surface of the glass of the rear window.
This dislodgement can also easily occur by reason of a thief pulling the rear window louvre from the vehicle or by reason of substantial wind gusts, where the rear window louvre can be pulled with considerable force.
Such wind gusts can occur in such instances as where a motor vehicle is passing a large semi-trailer on a road.
These several difficulties are of such concern that many potential purchasers of such articles will not purchase such articles while there is no answer to these several problems.
Attempts to solve this difficulty have encountered other difficulties so that at the present time it is considered that there is no satisfactory solution to the problem.
It has hitherto been the conventional technique to provide a plurality of outwardly extending lips which are secured conventionally by rivets such that these are considered to be permanently fixed to the perimeter of the louvre article.
The significant advantage of such an arrangement is that firstly such clips are economical to locate in position for a manufacturer, they can of course be affixed at the time of manufacture so that there is no difficulty in installation by an end user, and finally, the clips when in position allow for relative movement of the clips which can be caused by thermally caused expansion or contraction of the louvre article.
According to at least one object of this invention, there is proposed an arrangement that can be used to provide a better securement of louvre articles of the type discussed and to at least to some extent reduce some of the problems hitherto commented upon.